The objective of the study is to measure the effects of specialized infant feedings supplemented with fiber in infants and children with chronic diarrhea secondary to short bowel syndrome. Specifically we are studying the changes in intestinal transit, and the changes in nutrient absorption determined by a three day metabolic balance. Preliminary data indicate that fiber increases the half life of intestinal contents and the stool consistency.